Gotham Knight Season 6
Gotham Knight Season Six is the sixth season that deals with Bruce and the Bat Family dealing with the fallout from the explosion. Created By Bruno Heller and Christopher Nolan. It aired from 2015-2016 Main and Recurring Edit * Wes Bentley as Mayor Bruce Wayne / The Man In Black / Batman * Ben Mckenzie as Commissioner James Gordon * Erik King as Lieutenant/Director John Watson / Spartan ''' * Victoria Justice as '''Alice Wayne / Nightwing * Laura Vandervoot as Sasha Bordeaux / Man Hunter * Sean Pertwee as as Alfred Pennyworth / Outsider / Batman ll * Algee Smith as Virgil Hawkins / Static Shock * Kit Harington as R'ichard "Dick" Grayson / Target' * Josh Segarra as Adrian Chase / Vigilante * Jovian Wade as Victor Stone/Cyborg * Broderick Hunter as Luke Fox / Batwing * Cobie Smulders as Director Iman Avesta-Watson * Jaeden Martell as Damian Wayne / Robin * Jay Ali as FBI Special Agent Bilal Asselah / Night Runner Villains Edit * Bob Gunton as Deputy Director Carl Smith * Chad L. Coleman as Benson Church * Kristen Kreuk as Rachel Dawes / Dark Siren (Earth Thirty-Six) * Ray Stevenson as Draco Kosov * Gabriel Mann as Thomas Elliot / Hush * Robin Lord Taylor as Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin * Tom Wilkinson as Mario Falcone/the Roman * Mike Colter as Carlton Duquesne/'Gambol' * Unknown as President Plastino ''' * Robert Buckley as '''Harvey Dent/Two-Face * Peyton List as Ivy Pepper/Poison Ivy * Dash Mihok as Detective Arnold Flass * Galeen Engen as Judge C. McGarvey * Joaquin Phoenix as Mr. Fenn * Shemar Moore as Ricardo Diaz Jr./Richard Dragon * Ron Perlman and Will Smith as Floyd Lawton /''' '''Peace Maker * Lesley Sharp as Hermione Grange Guest Stars Edit * Brandon Routh as Dr. Ted Kord / Blue Beetle * Brie Larson as Captain Sara Lance/White Canary * Tala Ashe as Zari Tomaz * Amy Louise Pemberton as Gideon * Nick Zano as Dr./Agent Nate Heywood/Steel * Unknown as Kenny Braverman / Conduit ''' * Olivia Holt as '''Cassie Sandsmark / Wonder Girl * Keiynan Lonsdale as Wally West/The Flash * David Harewood as J'onn J'onzz/Hank Henshaw/Martian Manhunter * Armie Hammer as Kal- El / Clark Kent / Superman Episodes (Nightslayer) 1."Legacy"-'Katrina is killed by the explosions caused by Sionis' suicide and those same explosions fatally injure Watson and Alice, leaving him crippled and her comatose. The rest of the team are spared from the explosions due to hiding inside an armored vehicle outside the theme park. Bruce left in his grief for what happened to Katrina and Alice, takes Nelson into his own custody to raise him with help from Alfred. 6 months later Bruce continues being the mayor of Gotham City while also leading the Bat Family but has been struggling to cope with his grief for Katrina, especially when he is forced to be a single father. However, Bruce has refused to resort back to killing since that was a mistake. Meanwhile ,Watson is hospitalized with serious injuries forcing him to retire as Spartan while Alice is still comatose but is stable. Bilal Asselah has awakened from his injury at the hospital and forced to be an inmate at Slabside as part of his deal with Director Devol. Nevertheless, Bruce and Watson contact Christopher Chance aka the Human Target, and his team to pose as guards in order to protect Asselah from inmates with a grudge. At a location of some thugs, bent police officers kill two drug dealers and are then confronted by a new villain, Benson Church. Church then kills one of the bent cops. Bruce gets an offer from Baker's successor Plastino to run for president of the United States. During Bruce's time as mayor, his administration hired more police officers, reduced crime and poverty at large amount, and established several projects beneficial to the city as well as create jobs. Watson and Sasha look into Church. At some point, Benson Church spent time in prison in Midway City and Blüdhaven. After being released from prison, Church made his way to Gotham City. He also conquered the crime in Midway City by murdering the crime lords in it to create one gang. Now, Benson was in Gotham to reunite all the street gangs and criminal organizations under his command. During when Bruce is holding a food drive for a new police station, Bruce surrenders to masked gunmen and is taken hostage in order to avoid the public finding out his true identity. Watson and Alfred rush to the bunker to get Luke to give them information on Bruce's whereabouts. Benson introduces himself to the kidnapped politicians and Bruce. A bent cop is beating Bruce up and then Bruce frees himself and ultimately subdues the police officer in Watson's watching when he arrives as Spartan. Bruce and Watson then go and rescue the other hostages. Due to explosives they have to abandon the hostages. Batman, Watson, and Alfred return for the hostages with help from the Gotham City FBI Branch and successfully rescues them. Thorne Enterprises CEO Rupert Thorne, who is alive due to the events of Super Point, is running for president and brings down Bruce by revealing to the public that he gave the FBI permission to operate in Gotham City after they worked for a cop killer last year. Bruce is still considering whether or not to accept Plastino's proposal. Meanwhile, in Slabside, former SAC Farrow, who was denied immunity despite her cooperation with Devol, is confused when gasoline is pumped through her cell through the sprinkler system, and a mysterious bandaged villain in a trench coat throws a lighter into the cell through a small window in the door to execute her; blaming Farrow for what happened to Julie. Although Farrow catches the lighter in midair, she still became engulfed in flames, and was later found burned to death. Benson Church joins Carl Smith's cabal. In flashbacks, day 87: Due to the bridges being bombed, the government has declared Gotham off-limits from the mainland, allowing criminals to control entire boroughs and neighborhoods. Gordon and the remaining GCPD officers gather refugees into the precinct for safety, while Bruce and Gordon work together to rid the city of crime. Scarecrow and his followers steal most of the GCPD's food and medicine, forcing Bruce to have Wayne Enterprises illegally fly supplies into the city. Cobblepot unsuccessfully tries to steal the supplies. 2. (Bat24) "A Shock To Your System"- A street urchin named Virgil Hawkins uses his powers to stop the 100 from committing a crime. An impressed Benson Church forces Virgil to work for him or he will harm his sister Sharon, who is studying to be a doctor in National City. Church gets targeted by Dark Siren and the team discovers Church worked with Dark Siren before Siren decided to takeover his organization. Church sends the remnants of his gang and Virgil to take down Siren which leads to an all out war in the city. Man Hunter has a battle against Dark Siren once again, but Sasha lets her guard down and is defeated which leads to Siren escaping. Batman takes down members of the 100s, and tells Virgil that he should make a better choice not to throw his life away, since he believes that Virgil is meant to do better things in life. Batman and Virgil defeat the last few members of the gang, as Bruce knocks out Church. Later, Bruce persuades Virgil to train and to learn how to use his powers as a member of The Bat Family. Virgil accepts the offer, and has Adrian and Dick train him. In order to gain Virgil's' trust, Bruce reveals his identity to him. Meanwhile, Asselah contacts Watson to reveal to him that Farrow was killed last night and the Warden is covering it up to make it look like Farrow was stabbed to death by another inmate with a grudge. However, Asselah was in the hole that night because of Officer Crawley, who had it out for him since day one because of Black Mask killing his sister, who was a college student. The person walked past Asselah and Asselah saw it was a man whose face was wrapped in bandages. After Crawley tries to get the inmates to kill Asselah, Watson and Chance help him fight them off. Afterwards, ARGUS takes control of Slabside much to Crawley's dismay. In flashbacks, Gordon and Bullock discover a runaway child who claims to have been a slave for an outlaw gang. Gordon and Bullock rescue the children and bring them to the "Haven" safe zone, with Barbara saving Gordon in the process after Cobblepot places a bounty on him. 3.(NightSlayer2) '"Batman and the Outsiders"-'Batman investigates a new drug, "Stardust", but still believes his team is not ready for the streets. While he is being informed by Watson about Farrow being killed in prison, Selina, Adrian and Virgil secretly raid Benson Church's warehouse. The raid goes wrong and Church ends up with superhuman strength and an inability to feel pain. Bruce learns what happened from Gordon, convincing him that he still cannot trust his recruits. Alfred advises him to accept the recruits as they are and Batman finally uses his new team to prevent Church from creating more super humans. Church vows to get vengeance. Bruce decides to run for president and meets his campaign manager that Wayne Enterprises hires: Silver St. Cloud. Born among the ranks of Gotham’s old money and high-society, Silver St. Cloud spent her youth between living in Gotham City and the family’s holdings across Europe. Silver eventually started her own event planning business which became successful while having IT skills similar to Katrina which makes Bruce mourn Katrina's death. Meanwhile, James Gordon's former opponent Mother is recovering at a hospital. Hush arrives and breaks Mother's neck. In flashbacks, Lee suffers memory blackouts and wakes up in different locations. 4.(Bat24) "Son of Batman"- At the headquarters of the Society of Shadows, Ra's Al Ghul grooms Damian Wayne (son of his daughter, Talia, and Batman) to succeed him as head of the league. The society is attacked by a group of assassins led by Wade DeForge, a former member that was removed from the League by Ra's because of his methods. During the battle, Ra's is defeated and fatally burned, dying before he can reach the Lazarus Pit. Damian stabs Wade's right eye during the battle, forcing him to flee. A Talia freed from her mind control takes Damian to Gotham City to meet his father and ask for his protection. In Gotham City, Batman and Man Hunter confront Killer Croc, who is stealing mutagenic chemicals and steroids to enhance himself. The team gets ambushed by Croc before Talia electrocutes the latter from behind. She tells Batman about her father's death and how they were together back in the year 2005, which resulted in the birth of a son who is now 10 years old named Damian. Damian is then left in Bruce's care, though Damian believes that he can take care of himself and does not need Batman. Wade, wearing the suit that belonged to Slade Wilson, captures Dr. Kirk Langstrom, who conspired with both Croc and Ra's, promising the latter a formula for his soldiers. Slade threatens Langstrom's wife Francine and his daughter Rebecca to force him to recreate the Man-Bat formula for him. Damian bypasses City Hall's security to speak to Bruce, telling him that Wade's contact Ubu is stationed in Gotham. Although Damian wants to avenge Ra's al Ghul by killing Wade, Bruce objects to Damian's willingness to take lives only for Damian to tell Bruce that he knows he was once a killer and that it seems very hypocritical. Talia is captured by Wade when she and her assassins attack his compound. In flashbacks, Cobblepot's men defect to Haven and he leads a small army to the area, where he captures Gordon and the refugees. However, the Street Demons, believing Cobblepot killed their men, take him prisoner and kill the defected thugs, forcing him and Gordon to work together and free themselves before killing the Street Demons. However, as Gordon allows Cobblepot to go free, Haven is blown up by an unknown perpetrator, killing the refugees. 5.(Bat24) "Natural Selection"- Searching for a lead on Langstrom's location, Batman goes to Arkham to interrogate a rabid Killer Croc, who supplied the mutagens to Langstrom in exchange for his enhancements and is currently going through drastic, agonizing withdrawal symptoms that cause him to shed his scales and tail. Since others are too afraid of him to medicate him without being harmed, Batman promises Croc help in exchange for information. Batman follows Croc's lead about the formula's mutagen to Langstrom's apartment, where he finds a throwing star that he takes evidence of Wade's involvement. Meanwhile, Luke creates Damian a costume and Alfred gives Damian the nickname "Robin" deciding to return to being Outsider again. Before Batman and the team leaves, they go throughout the building and finds a storage room filled with caged bats, with one larger cage being empty and broken open from inside. Batman then finds a rabid gorilla with bat-like mutations, one of Langstrom's unstable subjects, and it attacks him until it dies from its mutations. A drone aircraft sent by Wade then flies past and crashes on the building, destroying it, though Batman and the team evades the explosion. Commissioner Gordon warns them about an abandoned stadium believed to house Wade's men. At the stadium, Batman, Man Hunter, Vigilante, Static Shock, and Robin question Langstrom but are attacked when Damian becomes violent. Before they successfully escape, they fight off a swarm of Man-Bats. In the cave, Langstrom reveals Wade's plan to create superhuman, flight-capable assassins. In flashbacks, following the destruction of Haven, Gordon and Cobblepot reluctantly work together to track down Victor Zsasz, who is suspected of being the perpetrator, though he protests his innocence. After capturing him, Gordon asks Lucius to find evidence on Zsasz's guilt, and the latter encounters the disillusioned Lee, who has discovered numbers written onto her hand from the previous night. Lee helps Lucius find the evidence, which proves Zsasz's innocence. Afterward, Lee learns the numbers are for the apartment of a witness who saw Zsasz blow up Haven; regaining his memory of the event, 6.(Nightslayer2) '"Crime and Corruption"-'Bruce, Watson, Sasha, and Alfred privately track Hush, who starts killing opponents that James Gordon faced in the past. A news report on the killings causes tension in the city and angers the recruits, since they were not informed. Watson steals one of the bullets from Gordon to examine it. Bruce uses the pattern to predict future victims and the team heads to protect Gordon's former foe, the Signal Man. Sasha goes after Hush only for Hush to escape not before Sasha cuts him. James Gordon struggles to find out what this all means since Hush is killing the villains he has encountered in the past before the Knight and Batman arrived. Bruce and Silver begin working on a slogan for Bruce's campaign as president. Gordon and Lee discover Bullock has been drinking. Luke contacts Bruce telling him that evidence he has discovered suggests that Hush could be a GCPD officer; Harvey Bullock is shown waking from an alcohol-induced sleep with a slash across his arm and a gun in his possession. In flashbacks, Cobblepot captures Zsasz and organizes a kangaroo court where the Haven survivors ignore the evidence and order Zsasz's death, though Gordon and Bullock rescue him and let him go free, inadvertently turning the remaining refugees against them. After drowning his sorrows, a drunken Gordon reunites with Barbara and they kiss. 7. (NightSlayer2) '"Weighed Down"-During Bruce's speech, Hush and the cabal attack the Wayne Foundation causing numerous casualties just to abduct President Plastino, who is endorsing Bruce's candidacy. Meanwhile, Watson is still retired from being Spartan but has started learning more of the ropes at A.R.G.U.S. and has begun to see things more clearly from Iman's perspective and the tough calls she has to make, but understands she doesn’t just make Waller-based choices unless she is left with no other option which has allowed them to make more amends over Smith. However Smith takes control of the computers at A.R.G.U.S. and appears on them accusing Avesta of corruption and intents to get payback for his wrongful imprisonment. Several A.R.G.U.S. agents then turn out to be Helix spies and kill several other agents and Avesta is fatally shot, but Watson intervenes and stops them from killing her. Avesta is then taken to a hospital in Metropolis for extensive surgeries. Meanwhile, Alice awakens from her coma and meets her nephew Damian and Alice begins to learn of Damian's nights as a vigilante as well as Bruce running for president. Teaming up with ARGUS agents led by Watson and with the Bat Family suiting up, they are able to rescue Plastino. The FBI led by Alexandra Davis (who was never involved in Carmine Falcone's breakout as previously due to SuperPoint) attempt to arrest the Bat Family after Plastino is rescued only for Plastino to call them off. Later on, Watson is informed by J'onn J'onzz that the next in line for director of A.R.G.U.S. is him, approved by Avesta herself. Though feeling unready to take on a role like this Watson doesn’t refuse out of respect for his wife’s wishes and reluctantly becomes the man charged with protecting the world. 8.( Bat24) "Survival Of The Fittest"- Dick learns that Wade is operating in an oil rig off the Scottish coast, and when Bruce is distracted, Damian goes to the rig. He finds Wade and Talia in an underwater base with a swarm of Man-Bats and another Lazarus Pit, whose fluid Wade intends to sell. Damian pulls a gun on Wade, who holds one against Talia's head until Damian drops his gun. Wade fires at him, but Talia is hit instead after she jumps in the path of Wade's gunfire. As Wade corners Damian, Batman appears and the Man-Bats attack. Batman wards them off with sonar-emitting batarangs, while Wade flees with Damian giving chase. Bruce heals Talia in the Lazarus Pit, while Target and Langstrom reach the oil rig and cure the Man-Bats. At the same time, Damian fights and defeats Wade, but refuses to kill him because he is his father's son. The elevator from the rig to the underwater base is destroyed when the Man-Bats, overwhelmed by the sonar devices, overcrowd the glass elevator shaft, flooding the base. Batman, Talia and Damian escape, but Wade gets left behind. Batman believes that Damian should stay with him and remain as Robin while Talia still wishes to recreate the League with Batman, who would rather disband the League, and Damian at her side. She decides to let him care for their son and leaves with the Society of Shadows though she says she will return for him. 9. (Bat24) "What Might Have Been"- Bruce finds himself back at Wayne Manor; his and Alice's parents are still alive, he is about to be married to Selina Kyle, and Watson is the Batman. Ethan is married to Vicki Vale and they have a daughter together named Maria, who has a loving relationship with her grandfather. The Bennetts and the rest of Wayne family are hiding at Wayne Manor after the city has been destroyed by the Undertaking devised by Ra's Al Ghul. It is revealed that he, Watson, Alice, Alfred, and Ted are all being held unconscious inside pods aboard the Dominator mothership. Meanwhile, Luke and Winn Schott try to hack into the Dominators' mainframe using a piece of their technology. The team recovers a necessary device with the help of Superman and Wonder Girl and manages to locate the others. Bruce begins seeing flashes of his former life, as do Watson and Ted. All five captives soon realize that they are inside a shared hallucination of simulated reality. Their escape attempt is blocked by manifestations of Ra's Al Ghul, Lady Arkham, Black Mask and their mercenaries. The group defeats all of them, then leaves the dream and awakens inside the ship. Escaping in a shuttle, they are rescued by the Waverider. Ted deduces that the Dominators were gathering information from their minds to help them complete a special "weapon", using the hallucination as a distraction. The team learns that the Dominator mothership is headed toward Earth. 10. (Nightslayer) "Happy Holidays"-'Everybody celebrates Christmas with happy family reunions, but Bruce starts hallucinating Katrina but is pleased when Damian starts to interact with his friends and family more. Shortly after though a vigilante known as Peace Maker returns and attacks City Hall and kills several members of the city council. A large message broadcasts on live TV, with a man disguised in the shadows accusing Gotham City of corruption and promising to liberate it. The Bat Family starts investigating who could be working with Peace Maker only for the team to be kidnapped one after the other, until Bruce is left alone and Peace Maker himself leaves a message for Bruce inviting him to rescue his friends. With little choice Bruce agrees but knowing it’s a trap and will be outnumbered he seeks out Dark Siren's aid and while she initially refuses, is persuaded upon learning Gordon and Lee are in danger. Bruce then heads to the location as Batman where Peace Maker has all of The Bat Family captive but his real superior is the Helix leader Carl Smith. Smith tells them that his vision for Helix is to liberate the world from the shackles of corruption and Gotham City has always been a primary source of this. However he also admires the Bat Family for their efforts in trying to save an almost broken city and extends an invitation to join him and really save the city but Bruce refuses. As Carl expresses disappointment and sets Peace Maker and Mr. Shreck on him but Dark Siren sneaks up on him and she and Bruce fight together against the enemy and free their allies. Afterward, Earth-36 Rachel vanishes to avoid capture while the rest of the Bat Family regroup and discus what to do about Carl, and Luke promises to find them and try and uncover Peace Maker's identity if possible. 11.( Nightslayer) '"We Fall"-'''Carl Smith attacks the city's critical internet infrastructure, causing numerous casualties, before demanding a ransom payment of $10 million dollars a day to prevent future attacks. When one of Smith's attacks endangers Damian and his class during a field trip, Damian saves his teacher and classmates without revealing his identity. Adrian reveals to Bruce that Smith is threatening to take his daughter Beth into social services unless he resigns from the team. Luke is fired because of his decision last year in releasing Smith from ARGUS custody. Bruce and Gordon set up safe zones for citizens following the attacks; eventually, James' cabal targets them. The team put aside their differences and stop Smith's party's attack on the safe zones' occupants. In the aftermath, Adrian leaves after Smith threatens to take Beth away, Virgil leaves because he would rather fight crime on his own, and Victor leaves to visit his father Silas Stone for advice. This leaves Bruce, Watson, Alfred, Sasha, and Damian as the only members left. 12. (Bat24)"Familiar Foe" The team disagree with Bruce's decision to fire Luke feeling like he never gave him a chance. Meanwhile, Peace Maker starts attacking many guards which prompts Batman, Watson, Man Hunter and Robin to go after him. During the fight, Peace Maker subdues them all and manages to kill his intended target which angers Bruce. A little while later though Sasha as Man Hunter is called to a factory by Luke to investigate another Peace Maker hideout but in truth Earth-36 Rachel sends her a fake message to lure her into a trap. When she arrives Earth-36 Rachel viciously tries to kill Sasha and the pair end up in a heated fight which ends in a draw. Both injured, Sasha calls Bruce for help. While waiting, with neither going anywhere, Sasha asks Earth-36 Rachel why she hates her so much and Rachel surprises her by telling Sasha she is envious of her. She's a famed vigilante, has friends and family who love her and she even has Bruce as a teammate , everything that Rachel wanted in her life. She reflects that while these tragedies opened her eyes to who she really was, she would rather have died on Earth-36. As both are taken back to the Batcave, Sasha begins to feel sympathy for Earth-36 Rachel. Rather than send Earth-36 Rachel back to A.R.G.U.S. Bruce decides to keep her in the Batcave cell out of sentiment as he still believes he can get through to her, though she just scoffs at his words when she isn’t busy throwing flirtatious glances at him. Though Bruce appears to just brush this off he secretly finds Rachel's sassy and playful attitude quite amusing, but has been brushing off the idea that he could be attracted to her out of guilt of her Earth-41 doppelgangers death. Eventually Watson is relieved of his duties as A.R.G.U.S. director once Avesta wakes up though is kept hidden in a disclosed location with Rex for their safety and continues her job from there, but Watson has gained a clearer understanding of how messy the world can get having been forced to make some tough calls that have been weighing on him since. After getting himself checked up his injuries have also fully healed and he decides to return to being Spartan and as soon as he does Peacemaker makes another appearance targeting corrupt officials. John as Spartan and Bruce as Batman pursues him and finally Peacemaker is taken down but upon unmasking him, John and Bruce are stunned to learn he is really a still-alive Deadshot. When Watson takes Deadshot back to A.R.G.U.S. he reveals how he survived: ''When the building exploded underneath him 1 year ago Deadshot was badly injured but was located by the Masks who had kept tabs on him, and turned him into one of their assassins. However his family who lived in Gotham City were among the victims in Black Mask's killings. Only when the Masks disbanded after Roman's defeat was Deadshot freed from the mind-control pills. Afterward he began hunting down Mask remnants in retribution for his family. During this time he encountered Nyssa Raatko who was dong the same in retribution for all the trouble Anatoly Ceredov had caused Ra's during his reign, who saw potential in Deadshot and trained him in the ways of the League of Assassins. She then left him to roam Gotham City to enforce his own vision of justice. Later Helix reviewed the footage of his encounter with Vigilante and Carl was impressed with how long he lasted against somebody with the same skills as Batman, and recruited him to their cause. ''However this leads Watson into beating down Deadshot in rage due to Avesta's near death experience but Deadshot, while remorseful for Iman, still stands by his views that the world is corrupt and it needs to end and Gotham City is the first step in bringing that vision to life. He also reveals Nyssa and Hush's involvement with Carl’s agenda as well as Hush being Thomas Elliot as they're the only reason The Bat Family hasn’t been killed yet, but Watson admits that he is part of The Bat Family. Deadshot is quite surprised to learn this but thinks back to earlier encounters and it clicks, but John asks Deadshot to make things right and tell him what Helix is planning. However Deadshot doesn’t actually know, he just points and shoots at targets, but does know it will involve the entire city but refuses to help him stop it as he still believes in Helix's plan and doesn't believe they can be stopped. His only advice is for Watson and Bruce to take their family and team out of the city and leave it behind for good and don't make the same mistake he did. In the end, Damian and Sasha manage to subdue and arrest Smith with help from the GCPD. 13. (Nightslayer)"Fundamentals"-'As Jonathan Crane is preparing a new drug supply of fear toxin, Crane is interrupted when his 19-year old niece, Dorothy Crane, arrives and performs a hostile takeover revealing that for months now she has been secretly studying the Gotham City drug trade and turning his men against him. Killing Scarecrow, Dorothy takes command of the drug trade and renames herself "Lady Scarecrow". Launching a drug operation, the Lady Scarecrow, begins killing various members of the competition in order to recruit new drug manufactures to produce a new type of drugs. The Bat Family arrives and Bruce shot a batarang at Lady Scarecrow but it misses her to his shock. As Watson, and Damian begin to attack her enforcers, Bruce and Sasha confront her in hand-to-hand combat where she is able to gain advantage against both of them because they keep missing their attacks. The Lady Scarecrow explains that she was in the meteor explosion in Metropolis studying abroad from her country and that whatever it did makes it difficult for people to hit her. Bruce confused asking what is going on, Alfred on the communication link explains that the Lady Scarecrow is sending a signal into their brains where she is disrupts things such muscle control, focus, vision, etc; all qualities that are link to a person's aim. The Lady Scarecrow then escapes but not before injecting Bruce and Sasha with a modified version of a fear toxin drug where they are forced to face their problems in contrast to what most people that take drugs use to escape their problems. Brought back into the Batcave, Bruce gets hallucinations of Roman Sionis, his Man and Black alter ego, and Katrina. Sasha gets hallucinations about her father Barney being without her. Gordon and Lee are caught off guard when Dark Siren sneaks into their apartment and asks for a place to lay low, hoping they won't turn her into A.R.G.U.S., and Gordon and Lee reluctantly agree and she periodically visits to stay out of public view. However their time together is very tense and awkward, with her still referring to Lee as “aunt” to annoy her. However out of curiosity asks why she became Dark Siren and Rachel reveals she was never adopted by Gordon and Lee on her earth. However tensions eventually rise between over their differences but is really the two of them simply butting heads over their own losses. Eventually Gordon and Lee become regretful. The Bat Family tries to stop the Lady Scarecrow, her plan is revealed as her new version of drugs has nano-trackers in them so anyone who partakes in fear drugs she will quickly know the location of all her buyers allowing her to blackmail those with money and influence for her own benefit to increase her criminal empire further; Batman, Robin, Man Hunter, and Spartan later arrests her but she secretly continues her drug operation from prison. Sasha decides to quit the team after stopping Dorothy and Bruce begins to wonder if running for president is the right approach since the Man in Black has no approval of this decision. Hush visits Smith in prison and kills him, deciding to take over. In flashbacks, TBA 14. (Bat24) "Next Of Kin"- When Bruce quits being the Batman, he gives the role to Alfred. Alfred as the new Batman, Spartan and Robin arrests the terrorist Alex Faust, with Alfred refusing to shoot batterangs. The City Council begins drafting a tighter anti-vigilante bill. Telling Damian that he has overcome his tremors, Alfred is revealed to have leadership problems when rogue CIA operatives begin hunting down a former member in order to silence him. Bruce still decides to continue hid run for President, and successfully wins the election. Bruce has Silver help Damian with his mathematics test while convincing Alfred of his competence. Batman and Spartan track down a rogue group of mercenaries led by Onyx Adams to a hotel and engages them, defeating them all and saving the civilians from a biological weapon. With no way to stop the bill, Bruce converts it to a city-wide referendum. Alfred meanwhile receives a batterang-firing crossbow invented by Silver who was told by Bruce about what they do. Bruce starts a relationship with her while Alfred is revealed to be injecting drugs to control his tremors. Luke forms his own team consisting of Virgil, Adrian, Victor, and Sasha and go up against the Cabal. Static Shock, Vigilante, Cyborg and Man Hunter work with Barney Bordeaux and successfully arrest some of Hush's men, but Hush escapes. Later on, Sasha reveals her identity to her father and he reveals that he knew ever since last year when the FBI was corrupted and how distant she was being. 15. TBA Bat24 ( Bruce tries to be a better father to both Damian and Nelson without having to constantly put his life at risk. Meanwhile, Alfred and Watson deal with the Cabal with Alice suiting up for the first time since the crossover to help them, not choosing a side either side but being neutral. 16. (Nightslayer) '"Dick Grayson"-'''Bruce informs Dick that someone is murdering everyone who worked with his parents at the circus. Dick seeks out Clayton Williams, the only performer still alive and the likely next target. Clayton is abducted by Nick Zucco, son of Tony Zucco, the mobster who killed the Graysons. Nick wants revenge against Dick, who he blames for the Maronis' murder of his entire family. Alice helps Dick neutralize Nick. Meanwhile, on Dark Siren's orders, disguised gang members replace the security detail assigned to protect Gotham's Humanitarian Ball, where Bruce is to make his speech as president; but Dark Siren rewrites Bruce's speech, making Bruce falsely confess to numerous crimes before Sasha's father Barney collapses. Dark Siren reveals to a captured Barney and Sasha hat they've been poisoned with a lethal toxin Daggett Industries developed and there's only enough antidote for one of them. Barney compels Sasha to take it; expressing how proud of her he is before he dies. As Batman neutralizes the gang, he nearly strangles Dark Siren in anger upon learning of her actions. 17. TBA Nightslayer ( Alice wonders if she should go with Dick but decides to stay in Gotham. This is also a Civil War type episode with Adrian's team Vs. Bruce's team. Sasha wants vengeance on Dark Siren. When Bruce puts Adrian in the hospital, Watson leaves the team as he feels like he'd still have his leg if he made the right calls. 18. TBA Bat24 ( Bruce has resumed the mantle of The Man In Black and starts trying to hunt down Hush's associates which puts him at odds with Alfred's vigilantism. This puts Silver at odds with Bruce since he resorted back to killing. 19. TBA Bat24 ( 20. TBA Nightslayer ( Earth-36 Rachel origin story after she was captured by Adrian's team and Gordon is talking to her trying to get through to her. Meanwhile, Bruce has resumed being Batman again when Alfred gets injured in battle and decides to go after Hush with Robin and Nightwing. Both teams are going to be working together for the first time in months. 21. TBA Nightslayer 22. TBA Bat24 23. TBA Nightslayer ( Either, Gordon, Asselah, Alfred, or Lee dies which leaves Earth-36 Rachel devastated. Dark Siren helps the team defeat Hush for good. In the end, President Bruce Wayne reveals his identity as the Batman. Category:Gotham Knight Category:Seasons Category:Season Six Category:Gothamverse